


And yet you pretend like I don’t know.

by emmeginger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, commission!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeginger/pseuds/emmeginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commission for lacysaurus on tumblr!</p><p>Cullen & Verisia Lavellan “And yet you pretend like I don’t know.” pre-trespasser setting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yet you pretend like I don’t know.

“What have you been up to?” Cullen whispered softly, tone filled with affection.

He had returned to his quarters after a very long meeting with Cassandra, only to see Verisia at his desk. Normally, he’d have spoken his question louder, but he couldn’t possibly this time.

Not when his dear Inquisitor was fast asleep, face pressed against the cold wood.

As smoothly as he could, the man closed the door behind him and then proceeded to make his way toward her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “That can’t be comfortable, love.” He spoke to her, knowing full well that she would not answer. Not truly, anyway, for it seemed that the low sound of his voice got her to mumble something incoherent in her sleep. Cullen chuckled softly. “Truly now? Remarkable.”

Again she answered, in that cute sleepy mumble. He wasn’t sure if it was elvhen or common but anyway he could look at it, he had no idea what she was saying in her dreams. With a sigh and yet another chuckle, he gently reached down to scoop her into his arms. No need for her to sleep uncomfortably at his desk.

When he lifted her and after some adjusting into a comfortable position for them both, he looked down to his desk. A piece of parchment was where her cheek had rested. It was unfinished, but he could clearly see the first line;

_Dear Cullen,_

Cullen arched a brow. A letter to him, perhaps? Curiosity tugged at him to read it, even if it was quite obvious that Verisia was not done. A smudge of ink (and a little wet spot from drool) made a very clear picture of ‘work in progress’. No, he will leave it for when she was ready to give it to him.

With some final gentle adjustments to how he held the elven woman in his arms, he made his way up and toward his bed so that she can sleep. She had stayed with him enough times that he doubted she’d mind waking up in his bed instead of her own.  
Once she was comfortable, as comfortable as he could tell at least, he set about getting himself ready. Armor discarded, shoes discarded, he wanted to discard the stresses of the day. Normally he’d clean off his desk and do some last minute organizing, but as he watched Verisia sleep soundly in bed, Cullen decided that maybe he could put it off.

Just for tonight.

It felt like as soon as his head hit the pillow, the commander fell fast asleep. Though he did feel a shift of the bed and a warm arm wrap itself around his waist. He always seemed to fall asleep with a smile on his lips whenever his inquisitor shared his bed.  
When the morning light poured into the room from the one unfortunate hole in his roof, it was a surprise that it wasn’t what woke him. Fingers, soft and nimble, carding through his mess of bed hair was what roused him from sleep.

A nice way to come welcome the morning, he had to admit.

“Sleep well?” He murmured, eyes still closed as he revelled in Verisia’s touch. It was a comfort she had taught him to enjoy.

“MmHm.” She replied, smiling softly. “You could have woken me last night.”

He gave a one shoulder shrug. “You looked very peaceful… even with your cheek pressed painfully against my desk.”

Her hand stopped its motions. “Did… did you see what I was working on?”

“Only that it was for me. Nothing else.” Cullen peeked open an eye to look at her. She was giving him an incredulous smile. “Truly.”

“Uh huh. I am to believe that you weren’t curious?”

He chuckled, his hand reaching up to clutch the hand that stopped stroking his hair. “Oh, I was very curious. But, above all, I had wished to sleep next to you more than read at the time.” Again he chuckled, this time in reaction to the pleasant blush that rose to Verisia’s cheeks.

“R-Right. Well, you’ll be able to see it soon, I promise.” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hmm, take your time. I love you, both here and in your letters.”

She gave a playful snort. “And yet, some days, you pretend like I don’t know.”

“More fun that way, I suppose.” He teased. “Always keep myself guessing.”

Leaning even closer to him, the elf smiled. “If you guess that I love you too… well… then you’d always be guessing right.”


End file.
